College
by TinaraXx
Summary: First day at college cant be that bad. Right? Mainly JJ and Emily friendship. Does include others. Xx  eventual JJ/Will
1. Chapter 1

Its seven thirty in the morning and JJ is in her father's Ute, listening to music. Her father pulls the car up to the curve and kills the engine. They both exit the vehicle and make their way to the back. JJ pulled out one of her bags and her father reached for another. She grabbed the bag from him and planted a soft but sweet kiss on his cheek.  
>"Bye daddy!" she cheered.<br>"Do you need a- hand..?" he slowly trailed off.  
>She just shook her head and waved. JJ made her way up to the admins office to get her room number.<p>

After seeing the admin lady and getting her room number, JJ walked up to her dorm room. The admin lady said she'd be sharing, so she was expecting the worst.

As she walked down the corridor, she noticed room number 240's door was wide open. That was her room number. She walked over to the door and stood silently in the door way. She could hear people talking violently. She walked in and stopped in her tracks after she heard something large thump against the floor.

JJ quickly ran into the other room and saw three big muscly men crouching beside a girl. She was breathing hard and trying to get out of the men's grasp.  
>"Get out." JJ said sternly.<br>"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" one man got up and asked.  
>"None of your damn business. Now get out." JJ repeated.<br>"Why? We just want to have a little fun. Right boys?"  
>"Yes, yes." They replied.<p>

JJ just stared at the man with the 'don't mess with me or I'll kick your ass' look. Unfortunately for them, they didn't quite get the message as JJ's foot collided with one of the men's crotches.  
>"What did you do that for you little brat!" the man yelled painfully.<p>

Another man back handed JJ across the face, sending her stumbling to the ground, next to the other girl. She gasped as another man yanked her up from the ground, by her hair. He held his arms tightly around her waist. She fought to get free, but he was just too strong for her. He pulled JJ out of the room and down the corridor, his hand covering her mouth to muffle the screams. The other two men stayed in the room.

A young man heard the screams from his room. He opened the door and made his way down the corridor. He saw Dylan with his arms around a beautiful blonde bombshell. He noticed her fighting to get away and he almost burst into a fit of laughter when her fist collided with the man's face.

Dylan screamed in pain and JJ made a run for it. She ran back up the stairs and bumped right into Derek Morgan. She steadied herself and took a few steps backwards but immediately stopped after hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around and Dylan was behind her with blood pouring from his nose and his fists clenched. Morgan immediately stepped in, pushing JJ behind him. Dylan slowly backed away. Once he was gone, Morgan turned around to JJ.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked.<br>JJ didn't answer. She just grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled him back to her room. He immediately knew who's room this was.  
>"Your Emily's roommate?"<br>JJ shrugged her shoulders. Morgan pushed the door open and saw two men beating Emily. He ran over and pulled the men off her. He gave them both a good whack across the face. The two men both went scrambling out the door. Cowards. He walked over to Emily and helped her up. JJ just stood and watched as Emily fell back towards the floor.

After a while, Emily managed to stay on her feet.  
>"Did he touch you? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Morgan asked quickly.<br>"Okay! Three things! One, no he didn't. Two, yes I am and three, no I don't!" Emily snapped back.  
>"What's your name?" Derek asked JJ.<br>"Jennifer Jareau." JJ answered, "You can call me JJ."  
>"I'm Derek Morgan."<br>"I'm Emily Prentiss. Look I'm sorry if he hurt you-"  
>"Don't worry! I think I broke his nose, so…." JJ replied.<br>"Are you sure?" Emily asked.  
>"Yeah. Are you okay?" JJ replied.<p>

Emily didn't bother saying anything. Instead she gave a quick nod.  
>"Well if you ladies need anything I'm in room 246 or you can just call me. My number is 8140616218. Catch ya!" He said amusingly.<p>

The two girls just looked up at each other and snorted.  
>"I think I just threw up in my mouth!" Emily laughed.<br>"Ewwwwwwwww…" JJ added.  
>"Ha ha. Very nice ladies! See you pukers later!"<br>"Bye!" Both the girls said.

"There's my hunk of chocolate!" A voice came from down the corridor.  
>"Oh. No!" Emily giggled.<br>" What? What is it?" JJ asked frantically…..

Should I continue? Yes or No?  
>3<br>TinaraXx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry about not updating in forever! I never thought anyone was interested in this story so I let it go. Plus I haven't been able to get motivated to write. There is one story I'm currently working on but it won't be posted till about November. Anyway, here we go;

College: Chapter 2.

"_There's my hunk of chocolate!" A voice came from down the corridor.  
>"Oh. No!" Emily giggled.<br>"What? What is it?" JJ asked frantically…..._

The air fell silent as JJ tried to figure out who the chocolate god was and whose voice she was hearing. A moment later, Derek walked back in the room with his girlfriend, Penelope Garcia, clinging to his arm. She wore a bright hot pink, long sleeve T-shirt with a bright blue, puffy skirt and bright purple flats. JJ squinted as the sudden rush of colour glimmered off the sun's rays.

Penelope squealed as she noticed this blonde buttercup standing awkwardly in the middle of Emily's room. JJ walked up to Penelope, thinking she should introduce herself. Before JJ was about to speak, Penelope engulfed her in a massive, bright, hug. All JJ could do was laugh. She had always hoped she would be friends with an over excited, funny person who couldn't care less if people called her ugly or ADHD. Back at her home, in Pennsylvania, no one acted like that.

That's one of the reasons she wanted to leave home. She wanted to explore places and she didn't want to go to college with people she already knew. Her parents didn't want her to leave Pennsylvania, but she slowly persuaded them and they eventually agreed.

JJ was bought out of her thoughts by Penelope's voice. "I guess you have already met my chocolate god, Derek Morgan!" she said pointing to Derek, who had stood up for her earlier. "And I'm Penelope Garcia!" That little speech answered her previous question.

"Hey! Anyone seen Spencer? He's going to be missing out on all the fun!" Derek stated.  
>"He was going to the T-ball tournament today. He was going to call when he was finished. But it's only three thirty. He said the game finishes at five. That gives us, two and a half hours." Emily stated.<p>

JJ stood there, looking even more awkward than before. It was then everyone realised she was standing around all her bags. She hadn't had time to put them down in her to-be bedroom. She slowly crouched down picking them up, trying to avoid the heavy ones and looking like a fool as she did it. Derek, being a ladies man, decided to help.

"Where would you guys like me to put my stuff?" JJ asked shyly.  
>"Just in there is fine." Emily replied, pointing to a door near Emily's. She nodded her head and walked over to it. She opened the door and there it was….<p>

*Special thanks to CatandBriannaCrimMindsFan for helping in getting me inspired again! Xx  
>Thank you so much! *<p>

Review Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Her new roommate must have already known who she was, or at least what she liked. The sight before her was amazing! The walls were a beautiful sky blue with a dark blue feature wall. The sky blue had glitter through it. Sketches of clouds were all over the ceiling with an assortment of hanging decorations. Butterflies, aeroplanes and flowers stuck out everywhere. The flowers were in the corners at the bottom of the walls, whereas the butterflies and aeroplanes where hanging from various places on the roof. It was amazing. Emily and Penelope made their way into the room.

"We were given a list of things our new roommate liked, so we decided to put this together for you. We hope you like it!" Emily said excitedly. It was then when Penelope pulled out décor stickers and picture frames from the wardrobe, JJ went agape. She didn't expect this!

"We thought, as being new roommates, and new friends, we could write our names on the walls with these stickers and put pictures of our new time together, up on your wall." Penelope added.

Emily took JJ's hand and led her to her room. "I have a timeline of my time with all our friends, and soon, your face will be up on here too!" she explained.

It was making sense to her. This group of friends were like a family. The only problem is that she doesn't want to feel like an intruder.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude on anything." JJ said, somewhat afraid of the answer. She didn't quite understand why she was afraid. Maybe because she didn't know what the future could bring. Hell, she barely knew who she was sharing a room with. Sensing JJ's fears, Penelope said; "Aww its ok buttercup! You'll fit in perfectly! I'll make sure of it!" JJ smiled. Yep, this was going to be a great year.  
>"Oh, and, uh, JJ?" Emily stuttered.<br>"Yes, Em?"  
>There it was. A sign that this was definitely going to work. Emily's face grew into a big smile. Penelope noticed that Emily wasn't going to talk after whatever that was, so she continued.<br>"Your dad sent all of your trophies and awards over last week. So we made this for you to put them in." Penelope slid a plank of wood off of the wall where it was slightly bulging out. All JJ could do was gasp. It was a built in trophy cabinet with glass doors.  
>"We didn't want to pry, so we left all the trophies in the box for you to put up in the cabinet." Emily finally stated.<br>"Thank you! I really appreciate it." JJ said as she hugged them both.

Emily and Penelope left JJ standing in her new room. They walked into the dining area when Penelope pulled Emily up and asked, "what was that earlier?" as soon as the look of confusion crossed Emily's face Garcia continued. "The little smile? Remember?"  
>Emily nodded. "I was thinking that this year would be good. She has settled in nicely and she called me Em. Only my close friends do that. It feels like I have known her for ages." She replied to the all-too bubbly Penelope.<p>

Little did they know that JJ was listening to their conversation, smiling widely.

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I will be updating my other stories and maybe even doing a sequel to this Wont Tear Us Apart. Until next time.**

**-Tinara Rose**


End file.
